


Love At First Sight

by Rivulet027



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and Vic meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight

Greg, Rodney's roommate, had told him that he'd thank him later. As Rodney stood hovering near the door, he couldn't see how.

He had a routine, dammit, and he's entitled to not have it interrupted. He could be watching Jeopardy instead of waiting here to be reminded of things he'd rather not dwell on.

Apparently it'll help him to be around people who 'understand.' Yeah, right.

Rodney scanned the room and his heart sank. He'd rather be at home. Then his gaze fell on the kindest looking man he'd seen in a long time. As the man laughed with a nearby friend he turned and their eyes met and caught, stayed. The man didn't look away and Rodney found he couldn't. The man offered him a small smile, which he couldn't help but return.

Then he walked over, extended a hand, and introduced himself as Vic Grassi.

Rodney took Vic's hand and introduced himself. Vic smiled and told him that nobody around here would bite him, unless he wanted them to. It broke the tension and as Vic took him around and introduced him to the other people Rodney found himself relaxing. He'd did end up telling Greg thank you.


End file.
